A tus pies
by Tali Nara
Summary: Realmente no entendía como había llegado a aquella situación, ella siempre fue fuerte jamás se dejó dominar por sus sentimiento ¿y tan de repente sucumbía al amor?... lentamente Shikamaru se apartó de aquella boca, a la que se había hecho adicto solo para decir lo que siempre fue verdad


**A Tus Pies**

Realmente no entendía como había llegado a aquella situación, ella siempre fue fuerte jamás se dejó dominar por sus sentimiento ¿y tan de repente sucumbía al amor?, es que era tan extraño para ella, nada más se hacía presente ante ella aquel chico de aspecto aburrido y cansado, un vago, desde todos los puntos de vista, un bebe llorón como a ella le gustaba llamarle debido a esa característica tan de él de quejarse de todo, y ella cambiaba, antes solo lo considero atracción, pues debía admitirlo el chico tenia lo suyo, era bien sexy y más de una babeaba por él, y no era solo el hecho de que tuviera un cuerpo de los mil demonios, que hasta el mismísimo Eros envidiaría, sino que el bendito vago era un genio, cuerpo y cerebro, una mezcla casi imposible en un hombre, claro aparte de Uchiha y Hyuga, pero Uchiha era un vanidoso y Hyuga el novio de una amiga, además a diferencia de ellos, Nara, era mucho más tratable a pesar que todo lo considerase problemático.

Pasado el tiempo noto que aquello era más que una simple atracción, tras pasar mucho tiempo con Shikamaru noto que la trataba de un modo diferente a las demás, todo lo que él decía ella lo hacía al pie de la letra, no es que el fuera demandante con ella, no, para nada era solo que si le complacías él podía ser muy considerado y gentil además si había algo que le encantaba era cuando Shikamaru de improvisto invadía mas de la cuenta su espacio personal, haciéndola sonrojar, llego a la conclusión esta jodida y perdidamente enamorada de ese bebe llorón pero ¿y él?, ¿la amaba con ella a él? O ¿se pintaba un mundo de fantasías sola?

Realmente nada de eso le importaba, ella debía ser la masoquista más grande del mundo por hacer todo lo que esa voz masculina decía, ningúnconsejo y presencia de razón la hacían liberarse de aquella especie de hipnosis en la que se encontraba, tanto que se dejó llevar en esa noche de lluvia por los deseos más antiguos de los humanos y todo aquel descontrol de sus hormonas, cada vez que aquel pensamiento volvía a su mente traía con el ese sentimiento de su piel encendiéndose por sus caricias, de esa lengua húmeda recorriendo su cuerpo, del baile frenético de sus cadera y las innumerables veces que todo el cielo de la mano de Shikamaru.

Es que sin notarlo comenzó a ver todo aquello que llamaba amor más como una obsesión de su parte y el simple hecho que tener sexo y placer por parte de Shikamaru, había veces en que las palabras de él eran como si profesara amor puro y verdadero y otras veces solo parecía lujuria, se sentía inútil, él se iba y ella solo pensaba en el día y noche cuando ya creía olvidarle, ese estúpido vago volvía y caía nuevamente a sus pies, siempre era así, aunque se levante volvía a caer postrada a sus pies.

Muchas veces había intentado escapar de él, no es que fuera malo, no, él era perfecto, pero ese amor le hacía daño, no podía arrancarlo de su memoria, aunque gritase a los cuatro vientos que no volvería junto a él siempre era la misma historia, tan embobada estaba que sin darse cuenta ya está firmando el acta de matrimonio estaba completamente descontrolada y lo que más le molestaba era que él se daba cuenta de todo lo que ocurría y simplemente no decía nada, ¿es que nunca se cansaría de tratarla así? O ¿ella nunca se cansaría de que todos los problemas fueran resueltos en la cama, en completa desnudes?

Pues, ella si estaba cansada y por eso ese día había decidido levantarse temprano e irse, pero esta vez para siempre, sin embargo allí estaba recordando todo aquello solo porque el maldito vago había decidido por primera vez en su vida levantarse temprano a preparar el desayuno y la había descubierto en su plan de escape, interponiéndose entre ella y la única salida del apartamento en el que vivían diciéndole "piensa en mí y en todos los momentos juntos", es que en definitivo Ino tenía razón los hombres siempre se hacen las víctimas no aguanto más y tuvo que preguntar

-¿Qué no te cansas de tenerme a tus pies?- lo vio sonreír atrás culminar su pregunta, pero que demonios le pasaba primero se hacia la víctima y ahora se burlaba de ella, el sentir de unos fuertes brazos rodeándola la saco de golpe de sus pensamiento y sin previo aviso sintió sus labios unirse en un beso, el cual desde el inicio fue correspondió, lentamente Shikamaru se apartó de aquella boca, a la que se había hecho adicto solo para decir lo que siempre fue verdad

-Temari, siempre he sido yo quien ha estado a tus pies-.

**NOTA:** espero les haya gustado… Que tenga un día, tarde o noche (dependiendo de la hora que lean). Gracias por leer.


End file.
